I Can't Get You Out of My Mind (Rewritten)
by Lupin The III
Summary: The Specialists leave for a while to handle something very important but when they come back everything has changed including Red Fountain and also their precious girlfriends. The Winx have found new boyfriends. Can the Specialists get the girls back or will they be gone forever. This is my rewritten story I had some help from NadeshikoLove1224.


Author's note: Hey this my first story on fanfiction. I hope you like it bros.

Original Concept by: Lupin The III

Written by: Lupin The III and Nadeshikolove1224

Detailing and Edits by: Nadeshikolove1224

* * *

Chapter 1: Cake By Dolphins

"Come on, please pick up!" Bloom said.

The day began with the Winx, high strung and angry at specific some ones. Who were they? Where they the sinister Trix? No. Where they the nice an peaceful Company of Light? Of course not! Where they the guys at Light Rock who do nothing in the attempt to slow or stop or control the rise of villainy and relied on six fairies dressed in very hooker-slash-revealing clothing? Nope. It was the Specialists, the tag-along testosterone factor to the Winx that helped the six fairies not to claw each other to shreds.

Why were the Winx mad? Only they can they display their upmost anger and rage and the duty of the author to direct it to the attention of the readers.

"Why won't they return any of our calls?" Layla questioned.

Of course in terms of Girldom, the Winx were mad because the Specialists won't return their calls. What girl wouldn't be mad at such a situation?

"The Specialists are really ticking me off!" The sun fairy yelled.

"Relax, it's no big deal they're probably training," Flora said.

They could be, then again this is a "Winx Club" fanfic. The Winx discovering that they were just training was _way, way, way _too boring for a story.

"Yea, you know how it is at Red Fountain just give them some time," Tecna said knowingly.

Oh, the setting! Well the girls were in Bloom and Flora's room like the one from seasons one to three and not like the one during season five where the audience had very little clue about which rooms the Winx shared. Well, the editor doesn't.

"Why won't he return my calls or call me back," Musa said. _I hope he's ok I really miss him,_ _I haven't seen him in three weeks, _she thought.

The blue-haired girl heard Stella scream from the Bloom's side of the room. "I can't take this anymore I'm going to Red Fountain RIGHT NOW!" she said really furious. Damn, during boyfriend troubles, Stella's voice raised from nagging to annoying.

"Hold on a second you know we can't go to Red Fountain," Bloom said.

"Yea she's right you know if we get caught what I'll punishment will be." Musa said, either forgetful or just plain stupid for her not remembering that the Winx could be in Red Fountain without punishment. Of course breaking curfew and being caught sleeping with one of the Red Fountain students would be up for debate for punishment, but these were the Winx! Good, wholesome students that would never be caught sleeping with their boyfriend in the dorm rooms. Oh that would be juicy gossip! And if they were pregnant, oh my Dragon!

Blondie Stella kept on ranting about Brandon ignoring her while the others, mainly Tecna tried to calm her down. Layla agreed with Stella and also wanted to go and see the guys, even though her boyfriend was not a Specialist and he was a student in a magician school on Andros. Yes, because_ he _would be _there_.

"Oh Helia just please call me back," Flora's eyes watered. She thought over the _beautiful _necklace Helia gave her during on one of their_ extremely _romantic and_utterly beautiful _dates. The _gorgeous_ necklace had different _spectacular_ flowers in different _extravagant_ colors and _utmost_ sizes and_ beautifully _draped across her caramel neck and settled_ gracefully _on her _feminine_ clavicle. Before vomiting of extreme glee, Flora had an army of bees following behind her; trying to get a taste for the metallic nectar from the flower necklace. Stupid bees! If it was not for Roxy reverting the insects, Flora would have been still recuperating in the infirmary. That was the last time she would ever wear that piece of shit.

"Hey Flora, you coming?" Tecna called out.

"Yes I'm coming," She got up off her bed and with Musa head over to the girls on Bloom's side of the room. "So you guys decided to go to Red Fountain?"

"Yes, I can't wait to tell Brandon how I feel about him not returning my calls," Stella complained _yet again_.

"Don't worry," Layla said "After we get there all of us can snap on the boys." The rest of the Winx laughed.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"I can't wait to see Brandon, so I can attack on him in front of everybody! He's going to be so embarrassed!" Some of the Winx girls debated over stuffing Stella's mouth with a dirty gym sock if she complained on more time. Musa had the article ready in her pocket.

"Don't worry Stella, you can snap on him all you want to when we get over there," Bloom said.

"Didn't I just say that, like a minute ago?" Layla questioned Bloom's choice of words. If you do look above, you could see that Layla said almost the same phrases three paragraphs above. The redhead didn't do anything but flicked her hair at Layla's face, smacking her with the fire-engine red strands. The wavy hair girl caught out a red golf ball sized hairball.

"Trust me I will and you better have some earplugs so you won't get ear damage," Stella giggled. All of the other girls dry laughed; the joke rated a three out of ten...plus it was old hence the dry laugh. We could make that a two out of ten now.

The Winx gathered all of their things, and by _all _I mean a bus pass, wallet and phone and got ready to go to Red Fountain. As they were leaving the dorms, Headmistress Faragonda called from Bloom's cellphone. Bloom put the phone on speaker. "Hello!"

"Hi Bloom it's glad to see you still sound well. How are YOU doing?" Faragonda greeted. Why would Faragonda be worried about Bloom being sound? How can Ms. F _see_ Bloom through the cell? Find out in the next exciting chapter!

"I'm doing well." Bloom said happily.

"The reason why I called was to tell YOU to come to Red Fountain right away!"

"Actually we was just on our way ov-," Tecna smacked Bloom's shoulder, telling her that they could get punished for going to Red Fountain for reasons still unknown. "We were...just, eating cake, made by...dolphins...?

"What the-never mind but just hurry! Bye BLOOM."

"Bye," the girls said in sync. They partly ignored that the Headmistress was only addressing Bloom even though the phone was on speaker.

"Ok girls, we have to hurry up and leave right now." Bloom said.

"No duh. I think we just 'hear' that. We're not stupid, you know." Tecna commented.

* * *

On their bus ride to the Red Fountain shuttles, the Winx saw cute couples gathered and hugged up all together kissing and having sex on the very same bus. _Yes, the Festival of the Rose made couples that raunchy_. The girls started to think to themselves about how they used to do that with their boyfriends. They looked like they wanted to cry and tear up but they knew this wasn't the right time _to cry _and _sob_ and _bitch_ about their boyfriends. Stella couldn't help but to feel a little bit jealous about the scene.

_I remember how Brandon used to take me shopping all the time_, she sighed underneath her breath. She couldn't help but feel sad and lonely because she hadn't seen her boyfriend in 3 weeks that's a total of 21 days. I thought to myself of me and him in my mind. _Three weeks and twenty one days!_

Flashback Time!

"Come on Brandon don't tell me you're too weak to carry 4 bags of clothes and dresses!" Stella said smugly as with her arms crossed. On one of her extensive shopping trips to the resort realm years ago post season one she maxed out her Solarian credit card. Today she wanted to see if she could max out Brandon.

"No way! It's just that my arms have been kinda sore from lifting 290 lbs. weights every day you know." What a meat-head Brandon pretended to be. Muscle spasms later, he won't be able to flip a single pancake. Douchebag material.

Stella chuckled. "You're such a liar! It _is_ ok if you're weak...we all need help sometimes."

"_Me weak_! HaHaHa that's the funniest thing I heard you say all day today!" he laughed like he had just seen some fat guy rolling down a pair of stairs. Most people would laugh too. Brandon had a _great_ sense of humor.

"I mean I have 4 heavy bags in my hands and my soft delicate hands are getting sore," Stella complained. "But it's ok Brandon I understand: you're not like when I first meet you it's okay..."

"WHAT YOU THINK I'M NOT STRONG ANYMORE!" He snatched the 4 bags away from her hands. I'LL SHOW YOU! WHO'S THE WEAK ONE NOW?"

"My, my Brandon I thought you lost all of your strength!"

"Well your almighty boyfriend never loses his power or skills," he said. He was flexing his muscles even with "heavy" bags on his arms. He then glanced over Stella's hands, not sore or swollen. _Wait a minute did she just fool me into carrying her bags! _He thought to himself. Sherlock. "SHE DID," he said looking like he was catching on to something. "YOU JUST TRICKED ME INTO CARRYING YOUR BAGS!" he yelled.

"Yep." A Cheshire smile appeared on her face. "You're not mad at me...are you...?" She gave him those sparkling eyes and the cutest face he had "ever seen before."

"Of course not," he said winking at her. After that he tossed all of the bags down on the ground and ran to her. He placed his gentle lips against hers and her cheeks got hot red like the shining sun. "I love you Stella," he said romantically to her.

"I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE SNUKOOMS." She released his hold. "Pick. Up. My. Bags. Monkey. _You do not drop Barchesa and Himmy Nhoo on the pavement!_"

End of Flashback

"I love Shopping…" Stella mumbled.


End file.
